Team SVER
by Vento The Samurai
Summary: Three men from completely different backgrounds, bound by one person, fighting against a common enemy. Join team silver as they fight the darkness that threatens their world from the inside out.
Verde trailer.

(Backstory.)

20 years before the I don't know how do Year's work in the universe so I'm going to say the first episode.

Back when the white Fang was still we're still just protesters fighting for equal rights. Certain members of the White Fang realized that their peaceful protesting and voices will not be heard by the humans. In their eyes the humans only understand one language violence...

Within the White Fang there were two scientists one male one female who work together to create the Ultimate Weapon against the humans. Using their egg and Seed they began bioengineering their son. However altering his DNA and his development they realize they had complete access to his genetic makeup and come make him whatever they wanted. Months of research and they discovered the missing link between their species and the humans. Would that Discovery was was nothing compared to the one they discovered the next day they have found a way to completely suppress the part of Faunus brain that made them human. Forcing them to revert to a more primal instinctive form of being.

Five years later after countless genetic mutations and alterations to the child's mind and body they unfortunately made him too strong and too uncontrollable. His savagery knew no bounds he couldn't even tell the difference friend from foe. The only thing it did understood was Destroy, so it did after escaping the laboratory where he was made he wondered the world wreaking havoc wherever he could. Until one day he began to day while he was on the some islands he encounter the huntress with a white hood and cape. By pure Instinct he attacked but could not land a single hit. It was obvious to the huntress that this was a one-sided fight. However she held back she did not wish to harm the child. But merely wanted him to calm down. This was the first time the child activated his semblance. He absorbed some of her very soul and added to his own. Slowly he began to understand the language she was speaking her fighting style her weapon. It was vague but he understood it. And for some reason his unquenchable lust for battle had been huntress offered of the child her hand in friendship. And something inside him made him eagerly accept. However the commotion attracted several Grimm to them and they had to fight. She defended the child as best she could but eventually was overpowered by the Grimm and was killed. In a fit of Fury and unbridled rage the child picked up her sword and laid waste to all Grim around him. He heard people coming and left, the last thing he heard was a child calling for her mother and crying. Four years he carried her sword destroying what he believed to be the enemy. The Grimm he did not socialize with people he did not care whether or not he had somewhere safe to sleep I did not bother him if he hadn't eaten in days. He was completely focused on his mission...

That was until he met her.

(Several years later. Ventos, P.O.V)

"Get me another bottle Jr, I really need it right now." I said not really feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Another one? Damnit kind how drunk can you get?!" He asked almost scared.

"More than any normal person ever could. Now come on give me I already paid you."

"Honestly kid, your gonna kill yourself." A dude said next to me as he drinks his beer.

"Let me tell you something Mac I lose gallons of blood, survive getting eaten alive by Grimm, I take a bullet to the head and survived being impaled every single day! And I still don't fucking die! you see this bottle? This is nothing to me." I said as I chugged another cold one down. Honestly it was really difficult for me actually get drunk. It's not that I couldn't, it just took a lot more effort.

"Whatever you say kid." the dude said as he continued to drink his beer.

I felt a sharp pain on my heart.

"Damn... well it's time to go to work again."

I finished the bottle as i walked out. Looks like some dumbass is trying harbor Grimm the city. This Sixth Sense is a pain in the ass sometimes but I suppose it's useful for finding things.

I made my way to the docks and found the warehouse where the grimm were being held. I decied to not waste time and powered up.

"Time to make an entrance!"

I busted the wall to the building open causing the entire place to explode in the process.

"Greetings White Fang members, prepare to meet Monty!"

"Really? That's how you make an entrance now?" I heard someone say.

"Ezra?! Is that you? I make the rules to make each entrance as different as the last. And besides do you really care?" I asked.

""Not really. Why are you here anyway?" Ezra asked me.

"Oh you know I sensed some Grimm so I came over to kill them. I'm beat up White Fang numbers while I'm at it. Speaking of which." I turned my head to said members who are waiting oh so politely for me to finish talking to my friend.

"What do you say we lay the smack down on these guys together, just like old times?" Ezra asked as he walked up beside me.

"I'm in. Lets do it." Sam said in a greement.

"Sam is here too? Holy shit Christmas came early this year." I said legitimately happy to see his face.

"That's right, just came here for unfinished business." Sam said as he looks at the white fang members.

"Lets show these assholes how we deal with White Fang trash!" Ezra said to us.

"Damn right, hey guys remember that time when you threw me into a Grimm while I was spinning?" Sam asked us.

" yeah you were living Yoyo Ball." I said.

"Yeah, think you can do it again while I have my Karambits on my feet?" Sam said to me.

"You sure your not gonna throw up again?" Ezra asked him.

"Hey that was one time I did that, one time!" Sam said to Ezra.

"If you do try and aim somewhere else other than me." I said slightly disgusted.

"Can you do it or not?" Sam said as he was getting irritated.

"I already have you hooked up with my aura I'm just waiting for you to stop and focus. They're coming right at us!" I yelled.

Sam started to spin like a wheel as I spins him around.

Let's do this!" Ezra said as he began to create a lightning bolt in his hands.

"Three hit combo! Earth prison!" I created Shackles from the concrete beneath them stopping them in their tracks.

"Is that...suppose to happen?" Ezra asked me.

"WHOOOOHHHHOOOOOO!" Sam yelled through the wind and fire as he was shredding white fang members.

" yes! shoot the lightning already!" I ordered.

"Eh fuck it." Ezra said as he shot a lightning bolt at the White Fang.

"IM SPINNING, IM SPINNING, HAHAHAHHAHA!" Sam laughed manically as he spins.

"I don't know who's more messed up in the head. You, or him." Ezra said obviously joking.

"Me obviously." I said in a serious tone. " How Could You Forget how I really am?"

"I meant it as a joke old friend. No intent of any kind of disrespect."

We heard a groan by our feet, we saw a white fang with a little spark of fire his hair.

"You know what? In terms of crazy you're a close second,now Sam go throw up somewhere else!"

"DON'T CARE, TOO BUSY SPINNING!" Sam yelled at vento.

"Oh dear God is this what it looks like when I use his personality Ezra?" There's no way he could be this crazy.

"Don't look at me. You may want to move right now by the way." Ezra said to me as he jumped away.

I dashed out the way just in time. Sam vomited all over the floor.

"Your welcome." Ezra said to me.

"I think...I did...too many spins." Sam said as he wipes off the vomit from his mouth.

"Geez you think?!"

"Hey, I got a little overboard that's it." Sam told me as he bends down to vomit again.

"Seriously you need to stop spinning so much. I'm surprised you haven't thrown up blood yet." Ezra said to him.

"Don't you mean nosebleed?"I asked.

"No. Besides i'm pretty sure his nse is already bleeding."

"Really I don't feel it?" Sam said.

"Probably because your head still spinning." Ezra said.

"Yeah sit down while I interrogate some of these agents."

"I'll help." Ezra said.

"I'll sit down somewhere so I can relax." Sam said to us.

"Yes Sam if I were you I would enjoy that luxury." I advised.

"Oh trust me I'm enjoying it real good." Sam said to me.

I began to walk over to where one White Fang member still layed, but I stopped once I felt a presence come from a shadowed part of the building.

Sam noticed it too as he looks through the shadows.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I yelled.

An elderly man probably in his sixties rolled into the the light completely unfazed by the sight in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ezra asked him.

"Ozpin? What the hell are you doing here?!" Sam yelled out as he walks up to him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. wukong, how have you been." Ozpin said to sam.

"Sam what have we told you about talking to strangers?" I said being a smart-ass.

"Yeah man. Its not a good thing." Ezra said.

"When we get home you're grounded mister."

Ezra was shaking his head as he said. "I'm disappointed in you man."

"But-" this getting too funny. " that's right young man your but! Keep it planted on the floor!" I yelled.

"... By the gods above and below I can't believe that actually worked."

I could tell Ezra was trying to contain his laughter, while Sam was fuming as he sat there.

"Oh fuck to guys!" Sam yelled at us as we burst into laughter.

"Hey, shut up! What are you doing here Ozpin?" Sam said not really in the mood to talk.

"Alright now that that's out of the way, who are you old man?" I asked.

"He-!" I interrupted Sam again. "SILENCE SAM, Mommy and Daddy are talking."

Sam just went back to acting like a defeated child.

Ezra then burst out laughing as he held his sides.

"You guys are dicks." Sam said as he folds his arms.

"In all seriousness though why are you here?" Ezra asked Ozpin.

"I am here to Inform you three gentlemen that there's a friend of yours told me to find you three." He said us.

"Who is this friend? And how did you find us? The fact that the three of us have gathered here was by pure coincidence. My reason for coming here was to kill the Grim and maybe beat up some White Fang." I said.

"I came here to get some info out of them about where Adam was." Ezra said.

"Ever heard of a girl name Raya rosewood?" Ozpin said to us, as the two of them froze place, I instantly put my sword to his throat.

"How the hell do you know that name?!" Ezra yelled as I pushed my blade closer to his throat.

"A friend of mine found her bruised up in a alleyway, he then brought her to me to get her treated. Now she's at my academy, resting, waiting for you three gentlemen." He answered rather calmly for a man with a sword up next to his throat.

"How do we know your not lying to us?" Ezra asked.

"I wild by not break a promise to a young lady like her." Ozpin said to Ezra.

"Number one that don't explain shit how you found us. Number two we gotta go now and if we find out you lying that's the end of you. I promise you they would not burn your body if you're lying!" I threatened him.

"I expect nothing else from you three." Ozpin said to me.

"All right then let's go but don't think this conversation is over old man!" We let the local authorities handle the White Fang and some of the Grimm that we missed. Luckily they're still in their cages. After a short while on the Bulls head we finally made it to Beacon Academy.

"How long have you been treating he Ozpin?" Sam said he was serious about this question.

"Almost half a year now. She said she escaped from a white fang base and she made it to Vale, where my friend found her." He answered.

"How strange she was the most skilled out of all of us. And each of us can handle an entire base full with White Fang by ourselves respectfully." I stayed still spectacle of the whole thing.

"Something probably happen to her when she was in the base perhaps?" Sam said to us.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I hope she's alright." Ezra said.

"Same here bro." Sam agreed with him.

"That's not something I want to think about right now. Whatever they did to hurt her for an entire six months...Despite her skill and Power she's still a woman. I don't need to explain to you how they can hurt her...GGGRRRAH!" I can already feel my original personality trying to takeover. Wonderful I got myself worked up right to kill someone now.

"Easy there vento calm down." Sam said to me.

"Calm down Ven, this won't help anyone right now." Ezra said to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"This isn't a matter...of... coming down!... if I go back to the way...GGRRRAHHH!... I was before... I'll destroying everything... whether I like it or not!" I said fighting back the savagery that slept within me.

"What do I have to do to stop you from changing back Vento?!" Ezra asked me.

"Give me some of your soul! Now!" I activated my semblance quickly.

"Very well then."

"Here have some of mine as well." Sam said as he Joined in.

I absorb a small part of both their souls,and with it some of their skill,semblance and personality. Which helped me suppress my original one. After a moment the danger had passed.

"What's wrong with him?!" Ozpin asked.

"You mean besides being made to be a walking, talking weapon of mass destruction? Not much." I answered.

"Yeah, not much." Sam and Ezra agreed.

We landed at Beacon and we all got off the bullhead to see something none of us thought we would ever see again. There in the hospital gown, sitting in a wheelchair. Was her smiling.

"Raya..."

* * *

End of chapter. alright guys here's the deal me and my friends blacklight 181 and Sun Wukong mogar all got together and wrote three similar stories. so right now we have a bet going on the first to 3 reviews, ten follows and favorites. gets to be the main character and post the rest of the story on their account. Anyway if you liked it and want me to continue this. Then you already know what to do. Until next time stay cool. Oh and check out their version of too.


End file.
